Storybrooke Syndrome
by emmareden
Summary: BeautyQueen. Belle tries to find the missing pieces of what happened in those 28 years Regina had her locked up through hypnosis and learns much more than she bargained for about her relationship with the evil queen.


**A/N: Just a little BeautyQueen thing I've been thinking about for a while, so decided to give it a go. Not sure I'm totally happy with it tbh, but I may do a second part if there is demand for it and if I have the time. Anyway enjoy, let me know what you think **

Belle sighed, tapping her fingers on the counter top waiting for her friend, Ruby to make her coffee. She was a little anxious; after all, it was after this, she would finally head over to the mayor's office. She'd thought over this conversation a thousand times over the last few days but of course, you could never exactly predict the action of the town's mayor, the evil queen.

Ruby handed over her coffee with a smile and as if to prove her point, she turned away from the counter as Regina entered the diner and approached it, only to be blocked by the young brunette.

"You are in my way, dear," Regina stated coldly, already looking past the younger woman to the counter to place her order.

"I was on my way to see you," Belle stood her ground, trying to sound confident.

Regina looked uninterested, "Well, drop by the office later and we can – " she was waving a hand dismissively.

"I know what happened," Belle raised her voice slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear, but I need my morning coffee so if you would – "

"When you had me locked up…" Belle paused, swallowing hard, "I remember everything."

**Two weeks earlier.**

"Are you ready?" Archie asked with a kindly smile.

Belle nodded, "Yeah, I am," she said with more confidence than she felt as she took a seat on the couch, glancing self-consciously around the doctor's office.

Archie sat opposite her, "You know…I can't control what you may remember."

Belle nodded again, "I know, Doctor Hopper. But I want to remember," she insisted, "I want to know what happened in that time, I can't just lose all that time… and the nightmares…" she trailed off, shrugging.

The doctor nodded, "I understand. It may be beneficial, Belle, but it may open up memories that you don't _want_ to remember. I know you've thought about this for a long time, so I won't try to talk you out of it. It is just important that you are prepared, and that you know this office is a safe place and you may tell me anything in complete confidence."

Belle smiled, "I know, thank you Doctor Hopper. So…how does this work?"

Archie smiled back and told the younger woman to lie down on the couch, eyes closed. As she lay there, he spoke her through a relaxation technique; even though the woman was presenting herself confidently, she was clearly tense and hypnosis would only work on a relaxed mind.

Belle did feel vulnerable but she tried to relax not only her body, but her mind. She tuned everything else out and focussed on the doctor's voice, though after a few minutes even that became a fuzz as her eyelids began to flutter. She knew she wasn't asleep, but her mind felt strange, out of her control and suddenly it was as though her body shut down for the quickest moment and when she awoke…

_Belle woke up in discomfort. The bed beneath her felt like nothing more than a concrete slab and her arms were red where she had had folded up against it. She didn't know where she was, or why. It was the simplest of rooms; this joke of a bed and bricks walls, with a door that she knew was locked. The door had a retractable window in it, but of course, she couldn't open it from this side. It wasn't a room, she thought, it was a prison. She lay her head down on the stiff pillow and closed her eyes. She needed sleep, it felt as though it had been days. _

_There was a turning of a key that had her bolt upright in bed as the door swung open, she pulled her knee's to her chest as a dark haired woman entered, closing the door behind her._

"Why, hello Belle," the woman greeted her with a smile that was too wide to be genuine.

"_Where am I?" Belle asked, "Why am I here?"_

"_I think someone is forgetting their manners, don't you?" the other woman stated coldly._

"_It's you," Belle breathed, "The Evil Queen," she couldn't believe it; she was wearing…strange clothes, she'd never seen clothes like those before and it didn't take the intelligent young woman long to realise they must be in another land, "Where are we?"_

"_Far, far away," Regina answered confidently, still smiling in a superior kind of way._

"_Why am I here?" Belle insisted, pushing for answers._

"_You are here because I put you here. You are here because I want you here," she leaned closer to Belle, "and there is nothing you can do about it," she smirked haughtily. _

Belle woke up gasping and clutching her chest, trying desperately to catch her breath, unable to even comprehend what had happened for a moment, but when she did, looking at the doctor with wide eyes.

"It worked," she whispered, sweeping a piece of hair off her face and accepting the water that Archie offered, taking a small sip, "It actually worked. Can we do it again?"

_Regina sat next to Belle on the bed, "This bed really is horribly uncomfortable, isn't it? No wonder you're not getting any sleep."_

_Belle stared straight ahead, "How do you know I'm not sleeping?" she asked monotonously._

Regina shrugged, "I have my ways," she glanced at the camera in the side of the room, "You are…quite easy to watch, my dear," she actually hesitated before she ran a hand through the younger woman's hair, causing Belle to startle; this was new, the queen never sat next to her like this, certainly never made contact with her.

"_What do you want?" Belle whispered._

"_This town… it's very," Regina hesitated again, "boring," she decided, "These people are…" she sighed, shrugging, "Hm," she pondered, glancing around the room._

_Belle frowned, "Are you that messed up you can't even make a friend without locking someone up?" she asked aggressively this time._

"_I don't need a friend, dear," Regina growled, "Friends are weakness."_

_Belle shook her head, "Well, that _**is**_ messed up. Here's some advice for you, why don't you try being a decent human being and maybe then they wouldn't call you the evil queen."_

_Regina stood up, "Fear is power, dear," she plastered on a smirk, "Can't you see that?" she waved her hand at the room around them as she stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Belle to hear the clicking of her heels fade down the hallway._

Belle woke up, fists clenched but fear in her heart but the anger in her mind took over that as she slammed a fist into the couch as she sat up; this was too slow, she just wanted to know everything but Archie was limiting their sessions for the sake of a healthy mind. She sighed, knowing the doctor knew what he was doing, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

_Belle had her back against the wall, something invisible constricting her arms by her side, but more painfully her throat as Regina gave her that all too familiar smirk._

"_Why?" Belle managed to choke out, unable to hold back the tears that coursed down her cheeks._

_Regina stepped closer to the woman, tightening her invisible grip on the woman, "Everybody needs a weapon."_

_Belle struggled, and failed to break free of her restraints, "How am I…" she couldn't get the words out and spluttered, trying again, "I'd never, ever help you."_

_Regina's smile only widened, "Lucky I don't need you to. Just having you here… that is plenty," she unclenched her hand and let Belle fall onto her knee's, "Ah, now you are learning your place," she said in a low voice as Belle glared up at her, rubbing her throat._

"_Whatever you're trying to plan, I won't help you," Belle found her voice as she stood up shakily, "I will never help you."_

_Regina shook her head as the wheels worked in her brain, obvious by the contemplative look on her face. As she took another step forward into the younger woman's space, and brushing the back of her fingers over her cheek, "Yes, dear, you will," she whispered with a smile that sent warning bells off in Belle's head and she opened her mouth to reply…_

"No, I have to go back," Belle said upon opening her eyes and sitting up, "She's planning something. Please, send me back Dr Hopper," she pleaded, looking wide eyed into the concerned doctor's face.

"Not today, Belle," Archie responded quietly, "You know you can't keep doing this, not every day. It's not healthy."

"Neither is not knowing what the hell went on in that room for twenty eight years," Belle hissed and then sighed, "I'm sorry," she continued more gently, "I'm sorry, I just… every time I feel I'm getting closer to an answer, I'm pulled back. I want to know what she did to me and why I h-" she shook her head.

"And why what?" Archie asked curiously.

"Nothing," Belle lied, shaking her head as she stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow," she muttered.

"Belle!" Archie stood up and yelled after her but she had already made it down the stairs and out the door, into the street. He frowned; there seemed to be some kind of other motivation for the woman to find out what had happened in those twenty eight years; something that she didn't want to talk about. He sighed, Regina sure had made a lot of messes and he seemed to be one of the one's always trying to clean it up.

_Things were different this time, her memories were…different. As a silent observer, she knew everything that had happened but she could tell, being in her old self's mind that all the past memories she had encountered weren't there anymore.  
_  
_Belle looked up hopefully now as the door opened and as always, it was her one and only visitor, Regina. It was so confusing; this woman seemed to have her locked up; surely, she could let her go if she really wanted to but at the same time, she looked forward to her visits. It was the only human interaction she had had for years._

"_Hello dear," Regina said, a small smile playing on her lips as she joined Belle on the concrete slab._

"_Hi," Belle replied, somewhat stonily._

"_I bought you a new book," Regina informed her, pulling out a leather bound novel from behind her book and handing it over, "I thought you might be finished the other ones by now. You do seem to get through them so quickly, I've never seen anyone read the way you do."_

_Belle shrugged, "Not exactly much else to do," she said pointedly._

"_Ah," Regina smiled, "There could be."_

_Belle's eyes widened, "You're going to let me go?"_

_Regina's smiled vanished, "No, dear, I've told you I can't do that. The world out there…it's a very dangerous place. You wouldn't survive out there."_

"_Yeah, you keep saying that," Belle mumbled._

"_Well, I'm trying to protect you, Belle," Regina replied sternly almost as though she were talking to a child._

"_I know," Belle grimaced, "You just want to keep me safe from whatever it is out there you're so scared will hurt me," she shrugged, taking the book and turning it over in her hands, "Thanks, Regina," she paused, "But what did you mean, another way to kill the time?"_

_Regina smirked, "Well, dear…"_

Belle swore, something she didn't do very often and grabbed Archie's wrist as she sat up, "You have to put me back. Now," she demanded.

"Belle, what – "

"Now!" Belle demanded angrily, "Please, just five minutes Dr Hopper."

Archie looked at her worriedly before she sighed, "Five minutes and I am pulling you out, no matter what."

_Regina finished whispering in Belle's ear as she pulled back, a wicked smile on her face which was unusually close to Belle's. She knew she should pull back but it was as though she was frozen._

"_Relax, dear," Regina said quietly but demandingly. _

_Belle didn't even know how it happened but it seemed her body relaxed almost instantly, "Okay," her voice was still shakier than she would have liked._

_Regina ran a hand up the other's woman's leg, coming to a pause at her inner thigh, feeling the girl shaking below her, "You must be so…lonely in here," she purred, "It's been such a long time," her voice made Belle tremble even more and probably unconsciously, lick her lips, "You haven't been…satisfied in so long," the queen continued._

_Belle bit on her bottom lip, "Years," she mumbled in agreement as the older woman's lips locked onto her neck and lay her onto the bed._

"_This is quite uncomfortable, isn't it dear?" Regina gestured to the bed, waving a hand until suddenly they were laid not upon a uncomfortable concrete slab, but a lusciously dressed thick and soft mattress that Belle sunk into comfortably, arching her head back to allow an eager Regina to explore her collar bone._

_Regina nipped gently and then harder and then soothed with a warm, powerful tongue. Effortlessly, she tore Belle's dress from her body and after a quick nip on the ear, then the shoulder, she felt her prisoner tear her shirt open and toss it on the ground and grinned to herself as she entangled her body in Belle's.  
"And now, princess, as I claim you," Regina's hand's made quick work of Belle's underwear, "You will be mine, forever," she purred as she felt Belle's arousal slip over her fingers._

"Oh my god," Belle sat up shaking; "I have to go. Thanks, Archie," she stood up and ignored the doctor's plea's to stay, even though she felt kind of dizzy.

"What on earth compelled you to delve into these memories again anyway, Belle?" Regina already had the slightest of smiles on her face, knowing the answer as she pulled Belle suddenly close, the two now located alone in the mayor's home, "Do you miss me, dear?"

Belle attempted to pull herself out of the mayor's grip, but Regina's vice grip proved too strong, "As if," she threw at her, disgusted , instead.

Regina chuckled, "You never were a good liar," she stated, "And you never were good at keeping your arousal a secret either, dear," she chuckled again, "You forget to breathe sometimes," she whispered, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

Belle let out a gasp, annoyed at herself; she hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath but now her chest was heaving as she tried to force the air back into her lungs, "Well your eyes get even darker, as if that were possible," she found herself saying as her breath hitched once again.

Regina's smile spread over her face as she watched the younger woman silently berate herself in her arms, "I know," she said, "You used to love that about me, Belle," she said softly, running a hand through the younger woman's hair.

Belle didn't understand; her body was betraying her with this ache for Regina, but her mind knew her as the evil queen who had locked her away for twenty eight year, finally she managed to escape the other woman's grip for a moment, "I will never be with you, again, Regina," she managed to stay sternly.

Regina shrugged nonchalantly, "You will my dear. Don't you remember, you are mine forever?" she replied in a hushed voice, confidently as her lips upturned, "That's why you're here, isn't it? Despite everything I've done to you and this little town and it's folk, you can't help but feel for me."

Belle ground her teeth together, "What did you do to me?" she asked, staring accusingly at the older woman.

Regina smirked, "I _claimed_ you and you enjoyed it. I locked you up for years and you let me have my way with you… well I don't know what you remember exactly, but whenever I was…in need, you were mine. Twenty eight years is a long, long time, my dear Belle. You will never rid yourself of me," she took a step closer to Belle and put a hand on her jaw, "Stop grinding your teeth dear, it is grating on my ears. Bad habits never die."

Belle stopped instantly, "You're a monster. What the hell did you tell me about this world to make me think you were protecting me?"

"Oh darling, you don't remember at all, do you? A few sessions with the cricket and you think you will remember everything? I told you no lies, just that this town was a dangerous place and you needed a hero to protect you. You practically jumped into my arms, even though you knew I was a villain, not a hero, but I suppose your choice was limited," Regina pulled the young girl close once again, "And right now, dear, I am in need."

Belle thought about struggling and even did a little, enough to make Regina chuckle before she tightened a grip on the girl's throat directing her to crimson lips as she worked her tongue into Belle's mouth and felt the young woman respond, albeit apprehensively.

"See," Regina said in between kisses, "Mine."


End file.
